Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-26854445-20160603172933
Hej, pewnie niewiele osób mnie kojarzy, jako anonim, a potem zarejestrowany użytkownik sypnąłem tu paroma teoriami... W każdym razie chciałbym zaproponować małe głosowanie - wybrać takie forumowe top10 scen z Ninjago. Jestem przekonany, że wielu z nas nie wierzyło, że w serialu o, jakby nie patrzeć, klockach LEGO dostaniemy parę całkiem epickich scen. Stało się jednak inaczej - a historia Ninjago wciąż trwa i nie zamierza się szybko zakończyć. Tak więc proponuję garść momentów, które według mnie najbardziej zasługują na wspomnienie: 1. Wu i Misako uciekają przed Kamienną Armią - całkiem dynamiczna walka, Wu w końcu znowu w akcji, no i scena WuxMisako, całkiem klimatyczna... 2. Pełnia możliwości Kaia - forma NRG, więc trzeba o niej wspomnieć, dodatkowo plot twist którego trudno było nie przewidzieć... nic specjalnego, ale NRG! 3. Pełnia możliwości Jaya - nic specjalnego, wyznanie miłości... wypada słabo po tym, co widzieliśmy w Skybound, ale przed tym sezonem było całkiem istotne 4. Pełnia możliwości Cole'a - nic takiego, ale wygląda całkiem epicko... moje ulubione NRG 5, Czas ucieka - chyba najlepszy odcinek Ninjago, za pierwszym razem ogląda się go wspaniale, szczególnie jako dzieciak - motyw prawdziwej tożsamości Zane'a nie jest taki oczywisty, i nieźle wykonany. Atmosfera lekkiej tajemnicy, solowa walka Zane'a, odnalezienie wspomnień, pełnia możliwości - wszystko płynie perfekcyjnie... 6. Garmadon vs Pożeracz Światów - Złote Bronie w prawdziwej walce, a nie jakichś cyrkowych sztuczkach + Garmadon. Czego chcieć więcej? 7. Świątynia Światła - najlepsza scena w Ostatecznej Bitwie, po prostu magia... i mój ulubiony kawałek Vincenta 8. Złoty Ninja vs Mroczny Władca - chyba wypadałoby wspomnieć o pierwotnie finałowej scenie całej serii... choćby dlatego, że ja się na niej zawiodłem. 9. Lloyd vs Mroczny Władca/Garmadon - co innego walka na Wyspie Ciemności przed pełną transformacją Overlorda... to była świetna walka, zaostrzyła mi apetyt na finał. 10. Zane vs NinjaDroidy - chodzi mi o tę krótką solówkę, kiedy w elektrowni Zane rusza na ratunek P.I.X.A.L. Niby nic specjalnego, ale dynamiczna walka. 11. Ucieczka z Technoostrzami z Nowego Ninjago City - niezła walka, właściwie pod trailery... ale niezła 12. Finał "Reaktywacji" - poświęcenie Zane'a zrobiło z niego w moich oczach już ostatecznie ulubionego ninja. Cała Reaktywacja to było świetne poprowadzenie jego wątku. Zane poległ - i pozostałby w naszej pamięci perfekcyjny. Ale nie, musieli go wskrzesić. Rozumiem dlaczego, ale to niewielka pociecha... a mogło być tak pięknie... 13. Kai przy pomniku Zane'a - wtedy jeszcze miałem ostatnie resztki nadziei, że Zane faktycznie odszedł. Dlatego ta scena wypadła tak dobrze i, jak na standardy Ninjago, dojrzale. Podobnie jak odwiedziny Lloyda u reszty ninja. 14. Garmadon vs Pythor i cybernetyczny Wu - w tej scenie działy się naprawdę cuda. Garmadon w końcu postanowił złamać swoją przysięgę - i to w jakim stylu! Skakanie po budynkach, prawdziwa walka... oto starszy brat Wu, jakiego zawsze chcieliśmy poznać! 15. ColexNya z "Opętania" - moja ulubiona scena z całego sezonu. Cole już jako duch i Nya odbywają szczerą rozmowę w podróży po Miecz Świątyni. To wtedy, gdy Cole przytula Nyę, a jego dłoń na chwilę znów staje się materialna... to naprawdę niezła scena. 16. Lloyd vs Doubloon - krótkie starcie podczas ataku piratów Nadakhana na Ninjago City. Bardzo dynamiczna. Wtedy po raz pierwszy dowiadujemy się, że Doubloon zna spnjitzu... co prawda na koniec ninja uciekają, ale i tak nie jest źle. 17. Doubloon vs Jay - Doubloon okazuje się być, ponownie, całkiem niezłym wojownikiem. A może animatorzy w końcu wzięli się do roboty? W każdym razie walkę ogląda się całkiem przyjemnie, z gościnnym udziałem Nyi. Szkoda tylko, że na koniec Jay ucieka... Ogólnie cała akcja w latarni i Echo Zane były całkiem niezłe. 18. Ostatnie życzenie Jaya/Wspomnienia wspólnych chwil Lloyda i Garmadona(bitwa z Anakondowcami Chena) - Wrzuciłem tu te dwie sceny, bo właściwie mam wobec nich te same uczucia... nie jestem wstanie dokładnie sprecyzować dlaczego, ale poczułem się podobnie, jak oglądając scenę w Świątyni Światła czy poświęcenie Zane'a... No i w końcu coś dla zagorzałych fanów pairingu JayxNya + świetna muzyka ("Temple of Light", "Falcon Chase" i właśnie "Lloyd's Flashbacks" to moje ulubione motywy Jaya Vincenta z Ninjago). Wiem, że nie wymieniłem paru relatywnie ważnych wydarzeń, jak finały sezonów, za to dałem jakieś krótkie walki... ale np. w walce ze Znakomitością nie znalazłem nic nadzwyczajnego... A jakie są wasze opinie o wymienionych przeze mnie scenach, jakie są wasze ulubione?